Cry
by FlyingFerret
Summary: She had no idea of what to do. She had never seen him like this before. He look like a helpless child just sitting there all by himself.One shot song fic


Disclaimer: talking to self while rocking back and forth I will not cry! I will not cry! I-will-not-cry! sniffles WHAH! Fine I admit it, I don't own anything. Only the plot. The song is Mandy Moore's "Cry".

Cry

Hermione couldn't understand why Professor McGonagall would even consider letting him back through the gates of Hogwarts. After all him and his family have done to the Wizarding world.

Professor McGonagall looked down at the bushy haired Gryffindor and sighed, "Hogwarts is all he has left, Miss Granger. His mother is dead, killed by his own father, he has no family that wants him. To make matters worse, he's being shunned by his fellow Slytherin's. That's where I want you to come in."

"What do you want me to do? The last time I checked Malfoy still hates me and that's not going change quickly," Hermione didn't like the idea of where this conversation was leading, but there was not arguing with McGonagall.

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky   
I was changed**

"Merely let him know that he's not alone. I don't want Mr. Malfoy to think that he's been deserted. I believe I just saw him head outside," McGonagall smile softly and gestured toward the Great Hall doors. Hermione sighed and followed Malfoy out into the chilly September afternoon.

It took her a while to find him and at last spotted the blonde Slytherin underneath the old oak tree on top of the hill. As she got closer, Hermione noticed that tears were running down his face.

**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
it was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry **

She had no idea of what to do. She had never seen him like this before. He look like a helpless child just sitting there all by himself.

"Mal-Draco? Are you alright?" She sat beside him and set a hand on his shoulder, instantly he pulled away.

**It was late in September  
and I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure**

Ignoring his determination to push her away she continued, "Draco, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this." She touched his chin and turned his face toward hers. His eyes were filled with tears and he shook slightly. He didn't resemble the Draco Malfoy she knew, but more like a puppy that had lost his way home.

He shook his head, "I don't know what to do, Hermione, I don't what to do." He tried desperately to whip away his tear, but the effort was futile, more just fell. He didn't pull away when she put an arm around his shoulders, but instead moved closer into her offered embrace.

**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed... **

"Everything's gone a different way then I expected. I was supposed to become a Death Eater and follow in my fathers footsteps. And now, I'm fighting against everything I was taught." Draco put his face in his face and took in a few deep breaths.

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
it was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

"You're nothing like your father," Hermione said firmly, "You know how I know?" he raised his eyes to hers and shook his head, "Because you didn't kill Dumbledore. You _couldn't_ kill him, you didn't even _want_ to. Draco, listen to me. I know that we've been mortal enemies since the day we meet. For the past seven years I've been nothing but a know-it-all Mudblood to you and you've been an arrogant, little ferret to me," she said laughing.

**  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...alright**

He couldn't help but laugh with her and she grinned at him, "You should smile more often."

He protested lightly, "I do smile."

Hermione shook her head, "No, you smirk. You need to smile more so that when you grow old all your wrinkles will be in the right places."

Again they both laughed.

"Fine," he said, "I'll try to smile more, just for you."

She nodded her head in approval, "Glad to hear it."

They were silent for a moment and they Draco asked, "Hermione, why are you being so nice to me?"

She smiled and hugged him, "Because we need to stick together." Seeing him cry had put tears into her own eyes, "I'm not saying every little thing will be solved. But I'm offering my friendship if you want it."

He smiled, 'I do want it."

**  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Forever was in your eyes  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**


End file.
